


Saccharine

by Xennariel



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Baking, Birthdays, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Powdered Sugar, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 23:46:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9095920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xennariel/pseuds/Xennariel
Summary: Riza delivers paperwork to Roy at his apartment and is surprised to find he is covered in powdered sugar.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a prompt drabble for jouissezduprintemps on Tumblr who requested the prompt 'saccharine.'

Riza Hawkeye’s birthday had never been anything special for her. After her mother died she never had parties and rarely received presents. She had grown up baking her own cakes and cookies and eating them by herself.

Until her father’s overeager apprentice showed up.

After Roy began studying under her father and realized her birthday wasn’t being celebrated, he helped her bake every year he stayed with them and enjoyed the treats with her. She had been thankful for the company of her friend, but he was terrible in the kitchen. Roy always made a mess, but he was so serious about trying to help her that she couldn’t turn him away. So every year after they met, their tradition became baking together for both of their birthdays.

This year was no exception.

Riza climbed the steps to Roy’s apartment, clutching a stack of documents he had forgotten to complete. Riza had a feeling he ignored the paperwork on purpose and she was not going to let him get away with it.

They were supposed to meet at her place later to bake sweets for her birthday, but their personal lives took a backseat to their work. As far as she was concerned, little things like birthdays were not nearly as important.

Riza stepped up to Roy’s door and knocked, waiting patiently for him to open the door. She heard a crash from somewhere beyond the door and she could have sworn she heard him grumble something that sounded like a string of profanity. When the door finally swung open, Riza blinked at the sight before her.

Roy was covered in a white, powdery substance and the air that wafted out toward her smelled sickeningly sweet. She blinked in surprise a few times before narrowing her eyes.

“Lieutenant!” Roy stared at her, just as surprised as she was, before a grin spread on his face. “I wasn’t expecting to see you until later. What brings you here? Couldn’t resist seeing me sooner, hm?”

Riza sighed and glared at him.

“No sir,” she said, holding out the stack of documents. “You didn’t finish these and they’re do tomorrow. Please do your work in the office next time.”

Roy sighed and took the paperwork from her.

“Ever the slave driver, Lieutenant…”

Riza had planned on leaving as soon as she gave him his work, but she just had to know what he was doing that made his clothes so dirty. They weren’t supposed to be baking until they got together later.

“I’m sorry, sir, but...Why are you covered in powdered sugar?”

Roy blinked and glanced down at himself then back up at her, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

“Well, I, uh…” He looked around the empty hall and motioned for her to come inside. She did and he shoved his hands into his pockets after shutting the door. He looked away from her sheepishly. “I thought I’d bake you cookies this year. We’ve done it so often together that I was sure I could figure it out myself. You shouldn’t have to bake sweets for your own birthday, so I wanted to surprise you, but… Well, as you can see,” Roy gestured to his kitchen where a mixing bowl, its contents, and bag of powdered sugar lay scattered on the floor. “That didn’t work out so well.”

Riza stared at Roy for a minute. Finally she shook her head and a small smile found its way to her lips. She stepped closer to him and rubbed powdered sugar off his cheek with her thumb. He looked back at her then and returned her smile.

"That was very thoughtful of you,” she said. “But, we both know how terrible you are at cooking. Next time, wait for me.”

Roy chuckled and nodded.

“I certainly will.”

“Now, let’s clean this up and try again without dumping anything on the floor.”

Riza took off her jacket, draped it on the coat hanger in the entryway, and went to walk around Roy to clean up his mess, but Roy grabbed her suddenly and hugged her close, covering her in powdered sugar. She yelped and he laughed. Scowling up at him, pat the front if his shirt to coat her hands in sugar then reached up and mussed his hair with it. That put a frown on his face and, this time, she laughed, a bright, cheery sound that rarely came from her lips. It warmed his heart and he couldn’t remain annoyed for long. He laughed with her and ruffled her hair with powdered sugar in retaliation.

The scowl returned to her face and Roy thought it was the most adorable thing, her covered in powdered sugar, hair a mess and flecked with the stuff, frowning up at him. He couldn’t help himself and bent down to capture her pouty lips in a soft kiss. This seemed to ease her annoyance and she melted into his kiss, returning it with a gentle pressure as she wound her arms around his neck.

“Happy birthday,” he muttered, lips brushing her own as he spoke.

She smiled and kissed him again.


End file.
